


Безмятежность

by ItamiKaname



Series: Skyborn [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Romantic Friendship, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Вечерний синеватый свет льется по отсекам «Нормандии», дрейфующей в звездной дали. Несколько часов отдыха — несколько часов спокойствия, редкого для экипажа. Будет новый день и новый полет, будут новые звезды и новые планеты, и Вселенная наверняка еще встряхнет корабль, рассекающий безбрежное пространство.В тишине это не имеет никакого значения.До нового дня.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Два момента:  
> 1\. Автор озадачен канонной реакцией старых напарников на внезапное воскрешение Шепард. Ситуация не располагает к сантиментам, согласен (в случаях с Гаррусом и Тали хотя бы), но вопрос более не поднимается вообще и тема спускается на тормозах. Непорядок.  
> 2\. Вики-статья, посвященная Гаррусу, таки указывает на некоторые перемены в характере и связывает их со смертью Шепард, а я просто не могу за это не ухватиться. Да и вообще.

Вечерняя иллюминация окрашивает палубу «Нормандии» в синеватые тона. Шепард легко ориентируется в полумраке, но ноги предательски отказываются передвигаться, а пол качается, ходит ходуном из стороны в сторону и теряет всяческую надежность — того и гляди бросится вперед, торопясь познакомиться с лицом Шепард поближе. Капитан сдерживает смешок: не настолько она и пьяна, чтобы взаправду сваливать вину за нечеткий шаг на палубу. Кто бы знал, что распитый на двоих «Серрайс Айс» так ударит в голову?  
  
Отсек молчит, только легкий гул корабельных систем наполняет воздух. Экипаж разошелся по каютам; даже «Нормандия» кажется ленивой и дремлющей: корабль лег в дрейф и повис в вечерней тишине, закутавшись в безмятежность, как в теплый плед. Кейлин хорошо знает, как обманчива эта тишина, однако сейчас ей нравится неуверенно идти по палубе, рассматривая, как отсек преображается в приглушенном ночном свете. Пока тишина приятно звенит, и все грядущее где-то там, впереди, в дне завтрашнем — но не сегодня, и Шепард, немного пьяная, ловит короткий миг, свободный от тревог, чтобы насладиться им сполна. Покой — нечастая роскошь для солдата.

Свет в медотсеке гаснет, сменяясь все той же мягкой подсветкой. За окном смутно угадываются очертания приборов; доктор Чаквас неторопливо прибирает папки, обычно выстроенные ровным рядом; работающий терминал бросает на лицо доктора оранжевые блики. Опустошенная совместными усилиями бутылка бренди, пузатая, гладкая, все еще не убрана с рабочего стола Карин. Шепард какое-то время наблюдает, как доктор отключает терминал, а потом медленно шагает мимо огромных окон. Она останавливается у невысокой лестницы, ведущей к главной батарее. Индикатор гостеприимно горит зеленым, Шепард задумчиво кусает губу и, вместо того чтобы развернуться и уйти, гипнотизирует ведущую в центр управления вооружением дверь. После отбытия с «Омеги» поговорить с Гаррусом — поговорить, а не перекинуться парой-тройкой слов — ей так и не удалось: сначала она измеряла шагами БИЦ, дожидаясь конца операции, потом, убедившись, что с напарником все будет в порядке, сорвалась обратно на станцию за Мордином. Разговоры, важные и не очень, она откладывала на потом; что ж, тихая, спокойная ночная «Нормандия» — самое подходящее место для этого самого «потом».  
  
Шепард думает о том, что нескольких фраз будет маловато, чтобы навести мосты через пропасть двух потерянных лет, но с чего-то начать стоит. «Серрайз Айс», кружащий голову, отсеивает последние сомнения: Шепард берется за поручень и поднимается по пляшущим ступенькам. Несколько шагов по длинному пролету — и она уже стоит перед дверью. Автоматика не дает и мгновения на колебания: створка глухо шипит, вливая новый звук в спокойный гул, и Кейлин оказывается у главной батареи.  
  
Гаррус обнаруживается уткнувшимся в дисплей терминала. Он бросает на гостью короткий взгляд, чуть повернув голову.  
  
— Один момент, Шепард.  
  
Она не торопит. Коммандер находит единственное место, куда можно присесть, и устраивается на краю, вытянув ноги. Гаррус работает сосредоточенно; Кейлин нравится смотреть, подперев щеку ладонью, как пальцы турианца двигаются по клавиатуре терминала. Приятная тяжесть разливается по телу; Шепард мысленно сетует на алкоголь, но не находит причин досадовать на положение дел.  
  
— Если ты не в курсе... — говорит она после затянувшегося молчания, — после отбоя не обязательно так корпеть над оборудованием.  
  
— Хочу закончить этот этап калибровки сегодня, — он касается пары клавиш и бросает последний взгляд на дисплей. Результаты работы вполне устраивают; одобрительно хмыкнув, турианец разворачивается к гостье. — Смотрю на тебя и все задаюсь вопросом: может, парни с «Омеги» добились своего, а «Нормандия» и ты — лишь предсмертные галлюцинации?  
  
— Для галлюцинации я чувствую себя слишком живой, — Шепард поджимает губы. Она смотрит на него снизу вверх, будто чего-то ждет. — Эти твои «парни» были серьезно настроены. Я переговорила с некоторыми. Идея отправить тебя на тот свет крепко засела в их головах.  
  
Гаррус коротко смеется — еще не зажившие шрамы откликаются болью.  
  
— Что тут сказать, Шепард. Я умею производить впечатление.  
  
— Что произошло? Ты обещал мне историю.  
  
Лицо турианца омрачает тень раздражения. Гаррус передергивает плечами, будто пытаясь сбросить груз еще не отболевшего прошлого, разворачивается резко, демонстрируя спину, и хлопает ладонью по панели терминала. Он шумно выдыхает, осторожно потирает шею, стараясь не задеть свежих ран. Помещение главных батарей обращается клеткой: Вакариану не хватает пространства, чтобы уйти от вопроса.  
  
— Слушай, Шепард... Давай не сейчас? Мой потерянный взвод, предательство Сидониса — не лучшие темы для вечернего разговора.  
  
Кейлин поднимается с места и делает несколько шагов навстречу. Его плеча она касается осторожно, надеясь хоть как-то подбодрить старого друга, а взгляд против воли тянется к шрамам. Даже в неярком свете главных батарей она различает следы запекшейся крови. Ее лицо слишком красноречиво отражает мысли — Гаррус хмыкает, поймав ее взгляд.  
  
— Хочешь взять назад свои слова о том, что разница не слишком заметна?  
  
Она качает головой. Эти отметины притягивают, заставляя Кейлин бороться с желанием коснуться поврежденных пластин, будто это могло бы унять боль. Где-то под ребрами ворочается комок пустоты.  
  
— Я испугалась, Гаррус. Я приходила вытаскивать Архангела из заварушки и никак не рассчитывала, что ты будешь истекать кровью у меня на глазах. Терять друга, знаешь ли...  
  
Вакариан обрывает ее нетерпеливо.  
  
— Знаю. — Его взгляд становится непривычно холодным, а звучание голоса оборачивается металлом. Видят духи, он пытался не омрачать вечер подобными разговорами. — Черт возьми, Шепард! Два года назад мне сообщили о крушении «Нормандии» — о том, что ты... — турианец запинается, — не выжила. Сидонис предал меня, из-за гребанной оплошности я потерял всех своих людей. И было еще много, много всего. Так что да: я знаю, каково это — терять тех, кем дорожишь.  
  
Оглушенная, ошеломленная этой вспышкой, она одергивает ладонь, лежащую на его плече, и отступает. Чего она, собственно, ждала? Что ее смерть останется эпизодом, строкой в базах данных, которую можно назвать ошибкой и вычеркнуть, как сделал капитан Бейли? Вакариан устало прикрывает глаза и потирает лоб, пытаясь утихомирить бушующий в груди шторм. Исчезновение Шепард — как долго он убеждал себя, что она не может умереть так просто? — оставило свои невидимые шрамы.  
  
Гаррус опирается на поручень, отделяющий батарею, и задумчиво смотрит туда, где алый свет отсека смешивается с чернотой.  
  
— Думаешь, было легко? — Вакариан говорит негромко, и в каждом слове Кейлин отчетливо чувствует горечь. — Твоего тела не нашли. Бюрократы объявили тебя мертвой: никаких поисков. — Гаррус опускает голову. — Не было никаких доказательств, Шепард. Когда доказательств нет, можно верить во что угодно. Два чертовых года! Стоит только примириться с твоей смертью — и вот она ты, единственная и неповторимая, появляешься на «Омеге». А я начинаю думать, что затянувшаяся на сутки перестрелка доконала меня и свела с ума.  
  
Шепард стоило бы промолчать, но вопрос вырывается быстрее:  
  
— Погоди минутку. Хочешь обвинить меня в моей же смерти?  
  
— Да! — он выпрямляется, махнув рукой. Чтобы понять ошибку, ему достаточно доли секунды. — То есть, нет. Нет. Проклятье, Шепард! Я не это имел в виду.  
  
Кейлин качает головой и прячет непрошеную улыбку.  
  
— Хваленое турианское красноречие.  
  
Системы сонного ночного корабля снова гудят мерно. Безмятежность снова накрывает «Нормандию» — Кейлин видит, чувствует, как меняется взгляд турианца, как гнев, вспышками пробивающийся сквозь слова, сменяется растерянностью. Она делает несколько шагов вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними, и утыкается лицом в плечо.  
  
— Мог просто сказать, что в Галактике без меня чертовски скучно.  
  
Гаррус не может не согласиться. Пальцы смыкаются на ее пояснице. Спокойно гудит корабельное оборудование. Теперь все в порядке, думает Шепард. Теперь и ее мир, безжалостно перевернутый внезапным сотрудничеством с «Цербером», обрел незыблемость: снова есть, кому доверить свою жизнь. Ей тепло; Кейлин винит алкоголь, а не надежное турианское плечо, и отступает нехотя, размыкая кольцо рук.  
  
— Я должна идти, — она кивком указывает на дверь. — У меня еще великие свершения на повестке дня.

— Если ты не в курсе, после отбоя вовсе необязательно уделять им время, — смеется Гаррус. Раны на лице тянет болью, но турианец терпит — в конце концов, из-за Шепард можно и потерпеть.  
  
Она картинно закатывает глаза и исчезает за створкой отсека, пообещав заглянуть завтра: в конце концов, Вакариан все еще должен ей историю.  
  
Вечерний синеватый свет льется по отсекам «Нормандии», дрейфующей в звездной дали. Несколько часов отдыха — несколько часов спокойствия, редкого для экипажа. Будет новый день и новый полет, будут новые звезды и новые планеты, и Вселенная наверняка еще встряхнет корабль, рассекающий безбрежное пространство.  
  
В тишине это не имеет никакого значения.

До нового дня.


End file.
